About That Night
by fanficgirl78
Summary: What if Monica had gotten pregnant when she and Chandler were together in London. Try to be nice with reviews.


About That Night

It's been eight weeks since London. Monica still thinks about her one night stand with Chandler . They agreed it wouldn't happen again. But now Monica hasn't been feeling well and realizes she is late. Monica calls her doctor an appointment.

The next day Monica goes to the appointment. The doctor took some blood and sent it to the lab. The doctor says "I know you are anxious to find out so I will call you as soon as I get them back hopefully before end of the day." Monica leaves. Five hours later the doctor calls her and tells Monica what the test results.

Monica is now thinking does she want to tell anybody her news yet. She finally decides to keep the news to herself for awhile. She always wanted to be a mother and if she wants to do this alone she will. Monica is not sure how this happened because they used a condom. But then she knows that condoms are not 100% effective either.

In the morning Monica got out of bed and felt sick to her stomach. Monica ran to the bathroom and threw-up a few times in the toilet. Now she thinks how can she hide her morning sickness from her brother and friends.

Ross then walks in and calls out her name. Ross walks towards the bathroom. Ross says "Oh my god what's the matter." "Are you pregnant." Monica starts crying and says "Yes." Ross says "Come on talk to me." Monica says "I hooked up with a guy in London but we did use a condom." Ross says "I can tell you are not ready to open up to me but I want to know one thing and I won't ask anymore questions." "Was this hook-up willing." Monica says "Yes, it was you don't have to worry about that." Ross hugs her. "Please keep this between us for awhile, I need time." Ross says "Alright. Ross leaves.

That evening Chandler came to see Monica. Chandler says "We need to talk about what happened in London." "What did happen?" Monica says "I really don't know." "I mean we did we just hooked up for the night for a fling." Chandler says "Whatever you want to call it is fine but it was so great being with you and in some ways I wouldn't mind if we did it again." Monica says "I want to." Then Chandler went to Monica and started kissing her lot and they went to the bedroom and started to make love but Chandler took out a condom. Monica thinks its best just to lie for now. Monica says "I'm protected I'm on the pill." They made love for awhile. Afterwards they lie together. Monica says "That was great." Chandler left awhile later.

Two months later Monica is four months pregnant. Her morning sickness is all gone. Monica decides it's time to tell Chandler the truth. Monica calls Chandler and asks him to come over.

Chandler came over. Monica says "I'm not sure how to say this so I will just come out and say it." "I'm four months pregnant." Chandler says "We used a condom." Monica says "Must have broken." Chandler says "Why didn't you tell me sooner." Monica says "Well I was already eight weeks along when I found out." "And I guess needed space and time to think." "The one decision that I have made is that I'm having this baby." "I'm not asking anything from you that's up to you if you want to be involved in your child's life." "If you need time to think I will give you that." "I have an ultrasound on Monday at 10:00. So I'm giving you time to think over the weekend." "And if you show up that would be great but if you don't I will think you don't want this baby." Chandler goes home.

Monica called Ross to come over. Monica says "Well I told him." "And now I suppose I should tell you who the father is." "It's Chandler." "He and I hooked up in London and once when we got back home." "We will see if he shows up at my ultrasound on Monday." Ross says "I can't believe all of this." "But I am glad you told him." Ross left.

Monday morning came. Monica is sitting on the exam table and the doctor putting the gel on her stomach and Chandler walks in. Monica just smiles. The doctor starting the ultrasound. The doctor says "You want to know the sex." Monica says "Yes." The doctor says "Congrats you are having a baby girl." Then they went into the office and talked. Chandler and Monica left separately.

Later that day Monica went to see Chandler. Monica says "Thank you for showing up it meant the world to me." "We need to tell the others." Chandler says "I agree how about tonight." Monica says "Alright."

That evening came. All arrived. Monica says "The reason why I called you all over here tonight is tell you some news." "I'm four months pregnant." "I hooked up with a guy in London." Rachel says "Who's the father." Monica says "Chandler." "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you but I needed time to think." "I also had an ultrasound and having a baby girl." Rachel says "what does this mean for you and Chandler." Monica says "Well we like each other and we will start dating." Everybody hugged her.

Ross took Chandler into another room. Ross says "You do good by my sister and make her happy or else you answer to me."

They all played a game for awhile and left. Monica says "I'm glad that's over." Chandler says "Me too." "Alright tomorrow night do you want to go out to eat and see a movie." Monica says "I would love to." Chandler left.

Tomorrow night came. Chandler and Monica went out to eat. Monica says "Last night when you and Ross went into other room I can imagine he used his brother talk on you." Chandler says "Yeah he did he said to be good to you and make you happy or else." Monica says "he is protective of me." Chandler says "we better make a move to that movie."

Chandler and Monica went to see a movie and laughed a lot. Then later the credits rolled. Monica says "Thank you for a fun night." I'm getting tired." Chandler says "I will take you home." Chandler walked her up to the door.

A month later Monica is five months pregnant. She is starting to feel some type of movement in her stomach. Tonight Chandler is taking Monica to a dance.

Later Monica is trying to find the right dress after her and the girls went shopping with her.

Then Chandler picked her up and went to the dance. They are dancing to a couple songs and they went to the table to sit down and had some soda pop.

Chandler walked in with Monica. Monica says "Thank you it was a lovely evening." Monica took her hand to her stomach and felt a kick. Monica says "Chandler, she's kicking put your hand where mine is." Chandler puts his hand there. Chandler says "Oh my god I feel her kicking." "That's so amazing." Monica says " I know, I know it's early but we need to start baby shopping I'm getting some money from my parents." Chandler says "I got some in savings." "Let me know when you want to start shopping."

On the weekend Chandler and Monica went shopping and bought stuff. And they decided the guest room will have to be made into a baby room but her dad is hiring people for that.

Two and half months later Monica is seven and half months pregnant. Chandler is spending more time with Monica now and talking to the baby and feeling her kick.

One night Chandler and Monica are watching TV. Monica says "Oh god that hurts." Chandler says "What's wrong." Monica says "I don't know, I think I had a contraction this doesn't feel right." It's too soon, Chandler." Chandler says "It's going to be okay. Let's get you to the hospital."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Monica is being examined while Chandler is calling Ross. Chandler goes back in. Chandler says "Ross is on his way." The doctor says "Monica is already dilated at 7 so the delivery will happen." Monica says "What is the baby's survival rate." The doctor says "I think she has a good chance because the lungs have developed." The doctor leaves.

Monica says "Our baby has to be okay." Chandler says "She will be fine." "I love you our baby more than anything in the world." Monica cries and says "Oh Chandler I love you too very much."

Ross then walked in. Ross hugged Monica. Ross says "how's the baby." Monica says "I'm already dilated at 7 so they have to deliver the baby but she has very good chance."

A couple hours later the doctor came in and examined her. The doctor says "You're at 10 now up to delivery room. Monica says "Ross, I want you too in there with me." Ross says "Alright."

A few minutes later they are in delivery room. Both Chandler and Ross by her sides. Monica pushes a few times. Then a few minutes later the doctor delivers a baby girl and she cried. But the doctor took her to NICU right away. Monica says "I want to see her." Chandler says "Mon, you just have gave birth please rest first then we can go and see her." Monica was taken back to her room. Monica falls to sleep. Chandler and Ross staying close by.

A couple hours later. Monica wakes up and still finds her brother in the room. Monica says "You didn't have to stay, Ross." Ross says "I just want to make sure my niece is okay before I go home." Monica says "Lets go to see her." Chandler and Ross helped her in a wheelchair.

They arrived in the NICU room. The doctor says "Your baby is small but she will gain weight." Monica says "We have to name her how about Lily Christine." Ross says "Hi Lily I'm your uncle Ross." "I think I will head out now." Monica says "Thanks, Ross for being by my side through all of this." "I love you bro." Ross says "I love you sis and kisses her cheek. Ross leaves. Chandler and Monica stay for a bit but then goes back to her room.

The next morning Rachel,Phoebe, Joey, and Ross walked in. And they all went down to see Lily through the window. After awhile they left.

The next day Chandler brings Monica home. Monica says "Will you move in with me of course you have to share a bed with me." Chandler says "Of course I will but later on we will have to look at other living arrangements."

A month later Chandler and Monica bring Lily home from the hospital.

A week later Chandler bought an engagement ring. Monica says "We love each other right." Chandler says "Yes, I can't imagine my life without you or Lily." Monica says "Well then lets just go and get married." Chandler takes out the ring. Chandler says "Will you marry me." Monica says "Yes, I will marry you." Lets just go to the courthouse and get married and our friends can come but nobody else." Chandler says Alright."

Two weeks later Chandler and Monica are at the courthouse and got married. Afterward they all went out to celebrate. Monica says "We needed to save and not have a big wedding when we are trying to save for a house."

A month later Chandler and Monica moved into there house and really became a family.

THE END


End file.
